


Tales from the End of the World 2

by Fides



Category: State Within, The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: AU, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Outtake, mmom, mmom 2009, mmom 2009: day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Year-That-Never-Was. The resistance in Cardiff gets a welcome boost and ponders Jack's recruiting tactics between missions.</p><p>Slightly AU for Resist and Serve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from the End of the World 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resist or Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029) by [Fides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides). 



"It's like a fucking convention," Owen complained. "Not that I mind. It gives Teaboy some company - they can sit around and swap stories about Jack till their dicks fall off - but is the entire bloody resistance made up of Jack's old shags?"

Tosh, who had been puttering around him stopped and looked at him.

"Except for us of course," he added quickly.

She held up a hand. "Wait. Who arrived?"

"Some posh bastard called Brocklehurst..."

"Nicholas?" Tosh interrupted, "Nicholas Brocklehurst is at Flat Holm?"

"Pay attention, Tosh." Owen sighed. "Were you listening to anything I was saying?"

Tosh shrugged. "Not really. Sorry"

"How do you know him anyway?" Owen asked after a long moment. Tosh could hear the disgruntled edge to his voice.

She smiled sadly at the memory "Conference calls to Washington. He was our contact at the embassy." Owen pulled a face. "He seemed nice," she defended. He'd been polite, interested and, as Jack had warned her, secret service. But Ianto had let a few things drop which made her think he wasn't as bad as her initial suspicion had made him.

"Oh... do I detect a little interest there?" Owen leered at her in a way she was sure he thought was funny. "Better give it up. Bent as a three bob note..."

Tosh rolled her eyes. In a minute he'd be saying he was telling her these things for her own good. Although it was quite funny... no, maybe it wasn't. Jack was gone. Alex was in America and if Nicholas was here then must have started his mission. She wondered whether the teasing she would have to put up with was worth asking Owen to deliver a message from her. She loved him but he could be a total prat. she was still making up her mind when her computer pinged - demanding her attention. She breathed a sigh of relief as the information they had been waiting for began filling up the screen. Picking out the most important parts she quickly relayed them to Owen.

"Right," Owen said when he had finished copying it down, "I will now go and do my best not to get shot. Anything you want me to pick up while I'm out? Some perfume perhaps? A new outfit? Tickets for the theatre?"

"Vegetables or fruit would be good if you can get some? And I'd kill for some coffee."

"Right you are. One fruit salad and large mocha-chino coming right up. If all goes well I'll be back in a few hours." And if it didn't he'd be dead.

He was gone before Tosh could wish him luck. She told the empty room to be careful and turned back to her screen. She had contacts of her own to meet and if she was lucky her American connection would be awake. If anyone had news of Alex it would be them.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This was supposed to be Alex/Nicholas but apparently Tosh wasn't in the mood.


End file.
